Sick Day
by HyperionX
Summary: A short one shot right after the events of "All In Your Head". Rainbow Dash visits Pinkie Pie to continue their fun little game, only to find the party pony look all so gloomy. What will our favorite cyan Pegasus do to cheer her up?


**H** **ello reader!**

 **Well, you'd probably get what this story is about, but I recommend reading "All in Your Head" first before this one. Though be warned, that story may have a somewhat twisted start, all thanks to a certain famous fanfic.**

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up with a big smile on her face. She just couldn't hold her excitement about playing that game again. She hurriedly went to Sugarcube Corner.

Things were different for Pinkie Pie. She slowly got up from her bed. She was not feeling well. Her stomach grumbled. Pinkie held her tummy, trying to ease the pain. "Uhhh what's wrong with my tummy?" She frowned. All of a sudden, she gagged, covering her mouth with her hoof. She quickly went to the bathroom, and threw up. She went out after feeling a little better. She looked a little pale, though it wasn't obvious because of her pink color. Disappointed, she decided to stay in bed and rest, hoping she will feel better.

* * *

Rainbow Dash arrived at the bakery and went inside, but she didn't see Pinkie. Rainbow went up and decided to check her room. She opened the door and called out for her. "Pinkie, are you here?" she looked to the side and that's when she saw her friend. Dash found it unusual, that the most energetic and cheerful pony in Ponyville was still lying in bed. "Pinkie? Is that really you? Come on, let's finally beat that game! I want revenge on the boss!" Dash can't believe that the pink pony would ever miss out on a great day.

Pinkie heard Dash's voice. "Dashie…?" She slowly raised her head to look at the Pegasus. Rainbow noticed her mane was flat, which usually meant that she was depressed.

Rainbow Dash's smile quickly changed into a frown as she saw her friend all sad. "Hey Pinkie, you okay?"

Pinkie groaned. "I think I'm sick. My tummy hurts Dashie. I don't know why…"

Rainbow's memories of yesterday were still very fresh, giving her an idea as to why Pinkie was feeling like that. "Y-you took a bite out of the sofa didn't you?"

Pinkie was surprised that Dashie knew, though she didn't show much of this surprised reaction due to her body feeling drained. "H-how did you know that Dashie?" She said rather weakly.

Rainbow chuckled nervously. "Well I just thought that the sofa must've been really old, and you know, if the food is old too, then it might've been spoiled already. And I think you just proved it."

Pinkie frowned, realizing it was her fault again for being so into sweets that she just had to try the sofa out. "Just like those baked bads huh…" She showed a faint smile.

 _Typical Pinkie…_ Rainbow chuckled. Even when she has a sickness, the pink pony still tries to be funny and cheerful. Rainbow couldn't help but feel so sorry for her pink friend. It's like she was talking to a whole different pony. She was just so out of her usual happy and energetic self. "Oh Pinkie, you shouldn't have eaten it, now look what happened." She frowned. She didn't like seeing her friends look so down. She had to think of something to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry Dashie… looks like I won't be able to join you in protecting the cupcake people from the bad guys…"

Rainbow was startled. The way she interpreted it was that Pinkie still wanted her to have fun, even without her. But she had to disagree to that. "No Pinkie, I'm not playing that without you. It just doesn't seem… right. Besides, teamwork is needed in this thing."

"Oh come on Dashie, I don't wanna be the party pooper. Now go and protect the sweet kingdom." She smiled faintly.

Rainbow was finally able to come up with something so that both of them can enjoy. "You know what, I'll be right back." She went out of Pinkie's room and went downstairs.

Pinkie looked up at the ceiling of her room, and smiled. "Have fun Dashie…" Just as she was about to close her eyes to rest, the door suddenly busted open. She sat up and saw Dashie there again. What she brought made her eyes widen, and made her kinda confused.

"Well, instead of me playing solo, how about we both play it in the comfort of your own room and bed?" Rainbow showed Pinkie the controller and smirked. The concern for her pink friend was still there however. "But tell me if we need to pause, in case you… you get the point."

For the first time today, Pinkie's smile finally was something more than a faint one. But her mane still remained to look deflated. The two would play for the rest of the afternoon, with them taking occasional breaks due to Pinkie's condition, though Rainbow didn't find that irritating at all.

* * *

"I'm sorry again Dashie, looks like we didn't beat the final bad guy…" Pinkie frowned.

Rainbow, however, smiled. "Oh, no worries Pinkie. What was important was that we had fun, right?" _Honestly, I wish we did defeat it… but this is for Pinkie._

Pinkie agreed. Her mane had already gone back to its usual puffy state in the middle of their gaming session. Though now it was time for her to rest and hopefully, her tummy ache will be gone.

Rainbow Dash remembered Pinkie's words yesterday. "And don't worry Pinkie! You'll get better eventually!"

Pinkie smiled. "Thank you so much Dashie. I'm gonna give you the best party ever when I feel all better. That's a Pinkie Promise." She said softly, and smiled weakly.

Rainbow Dash returned the smile. "I'll be waiting." She went to closer to Pinkie and hugged her, making the pink pony return the hug as well.

The cyan Pegasus left moments after with a smile on her face, having enjoyed the time she had with the party pony.

As Pinkie remained in her bed, she leaned her head forward, and noticed the objects in front of her bed. She chuckled. "Dashie forgot to return the game and the TV downstairs. Oh well…" She rested her head on her pillow, and smiled. All thanks to her friend, this sick day was the best sick day ever.

* * *

 **After four months, only now did I finally finish this. I seemed to have forgotten about this story, my bad.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading! (10/30/15)**


End file.
